This application proposes a training plan to develop Laura E. Dreer, Ph.D. into an independent patient oriented researcher specializing in the psychological factors involved in low vision and its rehabilitation. Dr. Dreer is a licensed clinical psychologist with subspecialty training in rehabilitation psychology and neuropsychology and prior research experience involving the application of evidence-based psychoeducational interventions for persons with chronic conditions and functional impairments. This training program will consist of mentored research, advanced coursework leading to a Masters in Science in Public Health in Epidemiology, and multi-disciplinary didactics including courses in vision science. Mentored research will be conducted under the direction of a mentorship committee composed of Dr. Cynthia Owsley, Professor of Ophthalmology, and Director of the UAB Clinical Unit, Dr. Timothy R. Elliott, Professor of Psychology, and Dr. Gerald McGwin, Jr., Director of Epidemiology and Biostatistical Services in the Clinical Research Unit. Consultants expert in the delivery of low vision rehabilitation will participate in the training plan: Dr. Dawn DeCarlo, Director of UAB Center for Low Vision Rehabilitation; Dr. Lylas G. Mogk, Director of the Visual Rehabilitation Center of Michigan of the Henry Ford Health System; and Marry Warren, M.S., OTR/L, Director of the UAB Graduate Certificate in Low Vision Rehabilitation Program. This research will be conducted using the client resources of the UAB Center for Low Vision Rehabilitation. The current research literature on the psychosocial factors that influence adjustment following irreversible vision loss have been considerably understudied, despite the fact that adjustment to functional impairment and disability has been linked to health related outcomes in a variety of chronic health conditions. Empirical research clearly shows that problem solving training (a "psychoeducational" intervention) effectively decreases distress and enhances the health and well-being of persons with serious chronic conditions. Thus, the current project aims to extend the application of this useful intervention to adult persons with low vision and their unique problems. The efficacy of the problem solving training intervention on depression and other health-related outcomes (emotional distress, vision-targeted health-related quality of life) will be examined in the research component of this K23 training program through the conduct of a randomized intervention evaluation. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]